The disclosed invention relates to microscope systems for in vitro and in vivo imaging, and specifically to an adapter that facilitates alignment of images captured by two or more microscopes used to simultaneously or sequentially image a sample or subject. In some instances, the adapter may be used with microscope systems that can be mounted on live subjects for in vivo imaging of, for example, brain tissue.